Weeklies
by bebeginja
Summary: These are my flash fic stories entered for The Lemonade Stand's Flash Fic Fridays and the Fan Fic Flash Fic blog's weekly challenges.
1. TLS Prompt 5313 Infinity & Beyond

**Prompt + rules + winners: bit . ly /10q56af**

**Special thanks to GeekChic12 for pre-reading, and for the encouragement to post! This was my first story ever posted publically. These are all, for the most part, unbeta'd.**

* * *

You stopped by and said hi to me today.

Caught my eye in the mirror like you always do.

Still making me smile. Still surprising me.

I'm still missing you. More than just the physical things. I miss how attentive you used to be. I miss being sought out by you. And by sought out I mean in the simplest ways – like scooting over to my side of the bed instead of pulling me over to yours, or finding opportunities to touch at different times throughout the day, or removing the book from my hands as I read on the couch just to give me a kiss.

I still crave your attention. How you used to not care if anyone saw us, or what time it was, or whether you were "bothering" me or not.

You are my religion now. In my quiet times devoted to you, I close my eyes and reminisce. I meditate on us, on our goodness. I let it fill me and fuel me to get through those days when your voice is too loud in my head. To get me through another week, another year.

You were big on that. Lingering on the positive. Big on remembering. On having something real enough to last beyond infinity. You were always so hopeful, so sentimental.

Your love made me strong enough to grieve your loss, and confident enough to know it's never the end.

I wear our secret on my side, where you've always been.

I watch my reflection as my fingers trace the promise we made on my skin, remembering how your thumb used to wander there.

It was supposed to be forever.

This way, it always will be.

I'll see you later, babe.

I'll see you when beyond infinity begins.


	2. TLS Prompt 51013 Lie To Me Again

I was 15 when I became addicted.

A leather jacket, a dangling cigarette, the perfect timing of wandering eyes, and I was gone. His reputation didn't matter. A sideways smirk was my undoing.

For months his eyes pursued me. For the first time I ever, I felt desired. Chosen. Even as I watched him walk with his arm around the others, saw them in his car, I still ached for the weight of his stare. The glance over his shoulder when he passed. There was always one for me.

Of all the places to find hope, I put mine in the lies he told me with his eyes.

I was 17 when I gave him my innocence. I convinced myself that I was the only one who mattered to him that night. I trembled as he hovered over me; his experienced hands caressed away my inhibitions.

Every touch was a lie that told me he was all mine.

He never has been, never will be. I've always known that.

I'm 22 now and he's packing his things. It hurts more than it should, but it's never been about how much I can take. An addict never cares. My dependence has always been on what he might give.

I'm always second to something. These days it's his career.

"You'll be okay. We'll be okay. We'll get through this. Just let me work this shit out. I'll be back, I will."

I wrapped my arms around myself, clenched my eyes shut. A last ditch attempt at self-preservation.

But the addict needed one last fix.

"Lie to me again," I whispered.

He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me to him.

"I love you."

I held my breath as he kissed my forehead. And then he walked away.


	3. TLS Prompt 51713 Finger Lix

It's been a long day, but I've been looking forward to tonight for a long time. My feet hurt, my hair is coming undone, and I'm anxious.

"Let's go upstairs, I can't wait any longer," he whispers in my ear. His fingertips whisper a trail from my elbow to my pinky and he interlocks his fingers with mine.

"But what about –"

"They'll be fine. They won't even notice we're gone."

I give him a frown and narrow my eyes in hesitation.

"Come on, just real quick. We'll come back down after." Crooked smile. Damn him.

He pulls me along - we're practically running through the hallway as we leave flashing lights and sounds of blaring bass, laughter, and clinking glass behind. I'm a little tipsy and he thinks it's funny.

I'm giggling and my blood is already rushing. I didn't want our first time to be like this, but I can't wait either. Besides, screw tradition and expectations. This is a new beginning. A new us.

When we're inside I back away tauntingly, unzip the back of my dress, and let it fall to reveal my gift to him that I've been wearing the whole night.

We fall on the bed and it's madness. My body is exhausted, and the alcohol is throwing off my responses. He pulls me to the edge of the bed and sits up, licks his fingers while holding my gaze. So damn cocky. So fucking sexy. All mine.

"You ready baby?"

"Please," I answer breathlessly.

He pushes in, then holds me still. "Baby … finally."

Open mouths and lips touching. It's fast but just enough, for now. He collapses on top of me and I run my fingers through his hair.

"Thank you ... husband."

He lifts his head and gives me that glorious smile. "My pleasure, wife."


	4. FFFF Prompt 52313 Clothesline

**Prompt + rules + winners: fanficflashfic . blogspot . com . au**

* * *

It's prank night at the Boy's Academy. Edward and his boys leave campus on a clandestine mission to stake out the Girl's School on the other side of the woods. They are veterans.

"Would you look at that?" Em announces. "It's like they're baiting us!"

Halfway across the great lawn hang several clothes lines. On the one closest to the building there are … panties.

Later that night, the boys return. They sneak stealthily across the lawn and replace the girls' laundry with boys' clothes. Their panties with boxers. Edward glances at Bella's window – he knows which room is hers. First floor, second from the left. He hides a pair of silk and lace in his pocket before they run away in victory.

Just before dawn, Edward returns on a mission of his own. He taps on her window.

"Nice one," she says, welcoming him inside. "Guess you guys got us, huh?"

"I got _you_." he says, pulling her close. "I've waited all summer. Too long."

Before he could kiss her, she stops, holds her hand out.

He pulls soft and sheer from his pocket.

"I paid good money for these. Don't just leave them hanging around," he orders with a smirk.


	5. TLS Prompt 53113 The Watcher

******* This one got me 2ND PLACE! ********

* * *

It's hot in here. Cramped. I've been waiting patiently, but I'm anxious to see her. To see what she does. My body buzzes in anticipation.

I hear them now. The door flies open and I see his hands cupping her ass, her legs wrapped around his waist. She's wearing red. Blood red.

_Fucking brilliant, sweetheart. _

She's wild. Her hands are roaming. Up through his hair, down across his back, and up again while he attacks her neck.

_Yeah, I know what she tastes like, buddy. _

My mouth salivates at the memory. My cock hardens instantly.

He throws her on the bed, and the action sends a rush of scented air my way. Damn she wants him, I can smell her arousal. I'm torn between pride in watching her work, and envy for wanting my turn.

Just a little longer. She deserves this.

_Look at my baby go._

I reach down and begin to stroke myself. She's magnificent when she's like this.

She grasps at the sheets above her head as he kisses up the inside of her leg. Her eyes roll back as she licks her lips.

_Fuck that. Time's up._

I step out into the open, still pumping my now throbbing cock. She turns him, pushes him down so he's beneath her on the bed. He grunts in approval, completely oblivious to my presence.

She holds his wrists above his head, looks up at me from under her lashes, then bares her teeth and goes for his jugular. I hear the ripping of his flesh and I pump faster. I make my way to stand beside her as she whimpers in satisfaction, emptying him of life.

She finishes her meal. A blood red smile to match her dress.

I smile back.

Because I know what comes after feeding.


	6. TLS Prompt 6713 Cover Your Junk

******* 1st PLACE WINNER! ********

**Prompt was a pic of a naked hawt guy covering his junk, looking out a window.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. You all are the awesomest.**

**Unbeta'd (of course, it's flashfic). Find the weekly prompts at bit. ly / 14FSQ3c**

* * *

"Edward."

I can feel her hands on me. "Belllaahh," I say groggily, rolling over. Her bed is soft, warm, and marinated in her scent.

"Edward get up."

"Mmmm bab-" THWACK!

What the FUCK?! I sit up immediately, stunned out of my sleepy haze by whatever just pounded the side of my head. Squinting into the sunlit room, I see Bella holding a pillow in front of her naked body. She's gorgeous and frazzled.

"Edward. Get. Up. They're. Coming!"

"Wha-? Who?"

"They know you're here. They know you spent the night. Now get up, get dressed, and get OUT!"

I'm staring at her nipples as she frantically pulls a t-shirt over her head. We hear a car honk and her eyes go wide. I step to the window, still naked, and peek outside.

"Oh shit," I laugh and flash my junk, waving both of my hands in a little dance. My smile disappears as Emmett gets out of his Jeep and stomps toward the house, cussing and mumbling under his breath. "Oh … shit." Jasper sits in the passenger seat looking amused.

"See you soon babe!" Bella swats me away after a quick peck to the lips, and I head for the back door. I run around the side of the house, dressing along the way, and surprise Jaz when I jump into the back seat. Emmett hears my door slam and storms back to the car. He gets in and glares at me from the driver's seat.

"You're not supposed to see her for another … 4 HOURS!" he says, pointing to the clock on the dash.

"Sorry man, couldn't help myself." I'm not sorry.

"Whatever dude, let's go. Dad will have MY ass if you're late to your own wedding."

I look up. Four hours until she's mine forever.


	7. TLS Prompt 61413 Go To Her

***Prompt was a picture of a girl sitting on some stairs in the woods in a white satin dress, elbows on her knees, face in her hands. I tried something a little different this week ;o) **

**Thanks for reading!***

* * *

This morning she stood before her own reflection, inspecting every line and curve. She knew you could see her, vulnerable that way.

You saw how she arched her back. Stood a little taller when she knew you were watching. Like a princess at her coronation. You make her feel like a treasure discovered.

She requires no fantasy. She's made that clear. You will always be all she ever desires. Her happily ever after.

Why is that not enough for you?

You have nothing to prove to her. She's already risked everything for your love. Defied laws and disobeyed commands. The light from the flames is still in her eyes. Remnant of the fire she has walked through for you.

Remove your armor and surrender your weapons now, for she has no need of your strength. Your heart is protection enough. Your love, a sufficient shelter. She can take care of herself, and you know this. But she'll need a soft place to land after she's made her stand. She'll need to know this is all worth it for you. She'll need to know you'll always be there.

And now you aren't. What have you done?

Go to her. You'll find her where the trail ends and the stairs descend. There she is. There, do you see her?

She wants to know she's beautiful.

Have you told her she's beautiful?

Pick her up. Dust her off. She is both stronger and more fragile than you think.

Your forever is coming soon. Tell her. Tell her it will all be worth it.

And what a tale you will have to tell! The places your love has taken you. The time it has lasted. The malice it has overcome. No force or villain could defeat it.

There is no hero like unconditional love.


	8. FFFF Prompt Week 21 62113 Sinking

**My entry for week 21 on shellisthimbles blog fanficflashfic.**

**200 words in response to the prompt: Oceans by Pearl Jam**

**I'm really loving the flashfic weekly exercises! The talent of the writers and the stories they can tell in 200 words or less is truly inspiring. I am in awe every week. Go check it out!**

**The following is based on true life events. **

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, sis. Are you busy tonight?"

I get this call almost every Friday. She asks if I can watch her boys. She's going out with a "friend."

Friend my ass. "Of course. Bring them over."

She's all in. Again. I don't even want to know who he is or where she met him. She'll drop the kids off without overnight bags and they'll end up staying the weekend. They'll be hungry because they haven't eaten. She'll be missing until Monday and won't answer her phone.

They'll worry, and I'll comfort. It's what I do.

I'm constant while she's constantly unreliable. I'm grounded, and she's untethered. I'm on the shore watching the waves toss her repeatedly. Nothing I do or say can lure her from the deep. I've tried so many times. We all have. I've seen her spit out onto the rocks and pulled in again. She'll sink until she hits the bottom just to know how it feels.

She's been sinking for years.

"Thanks, sis." She avoids eye contact as she kisses my cheek. There's already alcohol on her breath.

"Be safe." I lock the door and hug my nephews.

Somehow I feel like the one being abandoned.


	9. TLS Prompt 62113 The Convertible

**Prompt was a pic of the bottom halves of a couple in shorts, barefeet, her lying on top of him, with their feet hanging out of the back seat of a convertible with the door open. This started out at 385 words, and I cut it down to 300!**

* * *

Nostalgia floods as we pull up to the family cabin, gravel tickling the underside of the old convertible. I call her Nessie. Nessie's been good to us over the years.

I reach into the back seat for our bags. Just as I turn around, Bella jumps me, laughing, and we fall back into the car.

"I'm so happy we're here!" she says, pushing back my unruly hair. "So many memories – do you remember?"

"That day? Of course. I was just thinking about it." The day I got Nessie, I drove her straight to the cabin to show her off.

That was the day I also got Bella.

Our first kiss, right here in the back seat.

"You jumped me, like you did just now."

"My family left to the store. Yours wasn't here yet. I was here alone when you arrived. And all that flirting we had done? I couldn't resist." She kisses me, and after all these years I'm still taken by her brazen display of affection as she slides her tongue into my mouth. "Still can't."

"We had to sneak around, you were so young." Our age difference and family friendship would have landed me in jail in one way or another. But once we got started, after that first kiss, we just couldn't stop. So many close calls, but she was worth the risk.

"Yup," she pats the seat behind my head, "'Ole Nessie here has kept many secrets for us."

There's a ruckus on the porch, and then the kids race by.

"Mom! Dad! We're going to the lake! Come join us when you're done making out!"

She sighs, rolls her eyes. "Fifteen years later, and we're still sneaking."

"Still worth it," I say, squeezing her ass before helping her up. "Meet me here after dinner."


	10. FFFF Prompt 62813 Ultimatum

**Prompt was a pic of the backs of two women, outside and up high, looking out over NYC from some sort of patio or observation deck.**

* * *

"Hey ma, you remembered. Thanks for coming."

"You said The Place. This is The Place. What are we doing up here?"

I remember our first time up here. Like some Lion King moment. You said I'd take this city by storm. You've always been there, encouraging. Always been straight with me.

I wonder how I've missed the changes. You've started dressing differently, spending time "out." You watch football. Subtle things, but now I see.

"Mom … what are you doing? " This, confronting you, is the most difficult thing I've ever done in my life. "I know about him. I just want to hear the truth. From you."

I watch as your entire countenance changes, from confused to defensive to remorseful. You're disgusted. With me or yourself, I'm not sure. You turn and look out over the edge. The wind picks up, the combination of chill and nerves makes me shiver uncontrollably.

"What do expect to happen, hon?" Is that pity or condescension in your voice? You're not even surprised that I know.

My suspicions are confirmed. More pain is coming, and I want to tell you that I'll love you regardless. But, first thing's first.

"Tell dad, or I will."


	11. TLS Prompt 62813 The Letter

****Won Honorable Mention****

**Prompt was a guy and girl lying next to each other, lazily playing with each other's hands, with text reading "Thing is … I really wanna be more than just friends."**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

She opened the expected letter with apprehension. One per week while he was away, but this one felt heavy. She had sensed a shift in tone over the last few weeks, but refused to read too much into it.

_~ A Serious Request For My BFF ~_

_ B,_

_This is my last letter before I return home. I just want to say thank you for keeping your promise. For writing me. Being away has been tough, but your words helped close the distance of time and space. I love you to death, like, literally. You know that, right? You've been my closest, dearest friend for … well, forever. You know me better than I know myself (that pisses me off – you know that, too). You've been my cheerleader, and my reality check. You know my scars and who put them there. You know my darkest desires and deepest secrets. _

_ But one thing you don't know is this: I want more._

_I want to call you mine in the most complete sense of the word. I don't want to continue knowing all these things about you, about us, and just keep it at that. I don't want to pretend to be happy with what I get from you, and what I get to share with you. I'm not happy any more. I feel like I can't love with my whole heart until I can love with the part I have reserved for you. It's not fair, really. Or right._

_I've thought so much about us. I know there's more to our story, don't you?_

_Have I ruined everything?_

_I know you love me, too. So, I guess I'm calling you out here. _

_~ E._

She stood frozen in shock, elation, and anticipation.

He comes home tomorrow.

He's wrong. She knew. She's known for a while.


	12. FFFF Prompt 7513 Free

**Two prompts for this week: the first was a pic of two young soldiers with a dog hunkered down in a bunker surrounded by sandbags who appear to be casually engaged in conversation; the second was a pic of a shirtless guy playing the bongos and a young blonde in a flower dress playing the flute next to him who are surrounded by a crowd of people (as if at some sort of outdoor music festival). I wrote this on Independence Day on a break from packing up the car to leave for the long holiday weekend.**

* * *

I was born on the fourth of July, while he was dug deep in a jungle. Fighting for an unknown cause, but staying the course. It was in his blood from the start.

Yes, sir. Rise and shine. He was made for this.

No one will know the price he paid for their freedom. Freedom to dance in the streets. To indulge in free love. Freedom to use their voice.

That's where she was. He left her there, contradicting everything he believed in, but fighting for her to have that choice. Both of them picking a fight with no one who mattered. She shook her fist as she swayed her hips. Preached words of wisdom to deaf ears.

And still, he returned to her. Weary from battle, they both were. Scarred in different ways.

After the smoke cleared and the songs were silenced, she found real peace in his arms. The gentle in her welcome healed his wounds.

They wanted to change the world. Do their part.

And because they did, I am.

Free.


	13. FFFF Prompt 71213 Girlfriend

**Prompt was a black & white pic of two women in the 1920's era, sitting and drinking coffee at an outdoor café, along with a quote from F. Scott Fitzgerald ****_"I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self respect. And it's these things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be. I love her and it is the beginning of everything."_**

* * *

I see you, love. You're still in there.

I sit next to your bed, hold your hand. Your flesh is weak, but I feel your spirit. Still fighting.

I smooth the lines on your forehead. You hate them, but find them hilarious, too. That's you, notoriously passionate to both extremes. A smart mouth and an enormous heart. Your words made me think. Your honesty made me laugh.

You taught me how to love big.

I feel honored to have done life with you. Decades of giggles, gasps, and rogue tears. Always synced in thought and heart. Tethered by some inexplicable power. The intimacy we shared transcended physical need. Not friends, not quite lovers. No one understood. They judged what they thought they knew, but they could never get us. You never cared to explain. Our love was undefined, and therefore unacceptable.

And now here we are. I'm holding my favorite picture of us. So much has changed since that day when we were young and ambitious in the city.

My beautiful best friend.

I said I'd be here until the end. You said you'd never let go.

I want you to now.

You have a new beginning waiting for you.


	14. TLS Prompt 71213 Rain

**Prompt was a black & white pic of a couple up against the side of a building in what appears to be a torrential downpour. He's got one hand on her hip, the other on the wall above her head, leaning over her. His white tshirt glistens in the light. She's got one hand on his face. They're both soaked.**

**See prompts and winners here: bit . ly / 14FSQ3c**

****This one got me Honorable Mention****

* * *

"Fuck, come on!" I pound my dash as I miss the light.

Work kicked my ass today, and now I'm racing home late. I need these heels off and my sweats on. I need a glass of wine and my favorite throw blanket. Right after I feed the kids, get them bathed, and do the dishes. Shit, I'm exhausted.

I'm on autopilot, when I see movement outside. It's a couple up against a building. In the pouring rain.

"Thaaat's unfortunate." I scoff.

And then I _really_ see them. He's leaning into her. They're soaked but smiling. Kissing. Handsy.

In a flash I'm envious. Edward and I were them once. Uninhibited. Unabashedly affectionate. Oblivious to anything but each other. I miss the days of our young love.

A car honks at me when the light changes, and jars me back into the present.

I arrive home hurried and flustered to find the house quiet, warm. There's a fire already lit. Edward is seated at the table with our girls. They've eaten and he … did he make cookies? Oh god, I could jump him right here and now!

"Welcome home, babe." The previous ten hours immediately melt away with his smile and I want to cry in relief. And joy. I'm on the verge of tears when I collapse in his arms.

He hands me a glass of wine, and with a gentle kiss ushers me toward the bedroom.

"Let me finish with the girls, then I'll come take care of you," he whispers.

I think back to the couple in the rain. We used to be them. But now we're this. They won't be this for at least another fifteen years.

I hear my girls laugh with their daddy in the other room.

I wouldn't trade this for the world.


	15. FFFF Prompt 71913 Leaving

**Week 25 fanfic flashfic entry.**

**The prompt: Biffy Clyro's ****_Opposite_**

**See all prompts and winners here: bit . ly / 11xogek**

* * *

The candles have burned low.

His napkin still sits folded in the shape of a swan. I went for fancy tonight.

Every tick, tick, tick of the clock is like another flick of a razor making tiny slices at my heart.

He missed dinner. Again.

I refuse to cry.

He says he loves me. I still believe he does, but my mind's made up. I was going to tell him face to face – give myself one last chance to make his eyes sparkle. But here I am alone. All dressed in hope and nowhere to go.

You're supposed to take care of the ones you love, but he doesn't even see me anymore.

He sees nothing but her. The subject of his investigation. She's become more than just his job. She's become the other woman in our home. He carries her picture everywhere and spends his days hunting her down.

I spend my nights waiting for his headlights to shine through the living room window. Listening for footsteps. Watching the door.

He's obsessed with finding her and hasn't noticed he's losing me.

I left a lipstick note on the mirror.

I'll wait forever but I won't wait here.


	16. TLS Prompt 71913 Lost

**Prompt: A gif of the scene from New Moon where Bella is sitting in her room, bereft of emotion, after Edward has left, along with the text "Who else can I talk to? I'm lost."**

**Previous week's prompts, winners, and new weekly prompt can be found here: bit . ly / 14FSQ3c**

**You should FLASH! It's fun and a great weekly challenge to keep your creativity and writing tuned. I have been so amazed by all of the different interpretations one prompt can inspire. And I am proud to be part of such a brilliant community of writers in this fandom.**

** **First Place Winner****

* * *

I ignore the buzz of my phone on my nightstand. I can't talk to anyone right now.

I can't talk.

October.

I'm sprawled spread eagle on my bed. On the inside I'm writhing, begging for a reprieve from this nightmare. A wide awake nightmare.

Are my eyes open? Is my heart beating?

Feel.

I'm trying to feel but I can't. What am I supposed to? _ Am_ I supposed to? Is this why people self harm? To feel? To focus?

Crazy. They'll call me crazy. Off.

Something's off.

November.

I curl in a ball on my chair in the middle of the room. Somewhere deep within me a voice is screaming get up! Get. Up. GET UP! Knock it off! Snap out of it! He's not worth it!

But he is. He's worth everything. I was stupid to do that, I know. To make him everything. I never wanted to be one of those people. I know better.

What have you done? Look at you, you're pathetic.

But I don't understand. Was I too much or not enough?

It hurts. The pain is so intense I can't even tell where it hurts the most.

December.

I lie on the floor and stare up at the popcorn ceiling. If I believed in God, I'd ask him to take me now.

I am frozen. Consumed. And certain that no one else has ever felt this way.

Because no one else had him.

I could laugh at the absurdity. I should hate him, but I take it all. I take whatever he gives me, and right now he's giving me this. His absence.

Even as he damages me I cry for him.

Even as he slays me I die for him.

Even as he leaves me I'm lost for him.


	17. FFFF Prompt 81613 Will I Be Loved

**Prompt was a pic of a guy & girl, he's standing behind her, arms around her waist, leaning over her shoulder. She's got her head turned away, smiling, one hand near her mouth, the other covering his around her waist. Second prompt was Galia Arad's "Will I Be Loved (by You)".**

****Second Place – Week 29 on shellisthimbles FanFicFlashFic blog, here bit. ly / 11xogek****

* * *

"Marry me, Bella." His tone is jovial as he grabs me from behind and sulks over my shoulder. We took a walk in the woods behind my house. Edward's buzzed, his girlfriend just dumped him.

"Edward, quit being so mopey." I try to shrug him off, but my petite frame is never a match for his height. "And clingy."

He squeezes me tighter and leans down to my ear. "I'm serious."

I ignore the warmth that courses through me.

"We're only sixteen. I'm not marrying you –"

"-yet-"

"-and anyway it's never been like that with us-"

"-yet-"

"and I'm not a rebound girl, I'm not your type, and you're high and depressed."

He slumps, still holding me. The weight of his heart feels heavier than his body.

I can't help but find him adorable this way, with his ego quieted and his cockiness subdued. Vulnerable. Tender. Only I get to see this Edward.

"But you will, right? When we're done with school, out of college? Promise me, B."

I giggle as he stumbles and we fall to the ground. Silly boy.

Lying next to him under the trees, our laughter subsides, and I sigh a promise.

"Someday, Edward … yes."


	18. TLS Prompt 82313 Remembered

**Prompt: A couple sitting on the beach, their backs to us. They are facing the water. The only things you see in the pic are him, her, sand, water, and sky. They are both leaning back on their hands, legs stretched out in front of them. He is shirtless and the muscles in his back are flexed. She is in a bikini top and has her head resting on his shoulder.**

****First Place Winner****

* * *

She's there.

I can't believe it. She's actually there.

She remembered.

I squint into the midday sun, against the ocean air kicking up grains of sand as it breezes off the Pacific, and take a long, hard look at Bella to make sure I'm not imagining what I'm seeing.

That was the last place I saw her, sitting just like that, in that exact spot. Four years ago, the summer we left for college.

_"I don't want to go," she told me, leaning her head on my shoulder._

_"Yeah you do."_

_"Yeah . . . I kinda do," she laughed._

It was time. We were both leaving this small town, discovering the world on our own. We promised each other we'd keep in touch. And we have, for the most part, but college life and work make for busy lives. Not to mention opposite coasts. Social media made it convenient. Random texts to say Hi and share old personal jokes made the time pass a little easier.

We also promised to return to this place.

_"The next time I see you, I want it to be here. Just like this. Meet me here. In four years, after we graduate. Okay? Promise me, E. No matter what."_

I take a step off the concrete stairs leading from the parking lot to the beach and begin walking to her, my eyes fixated on her nearly bare back. Before I know it, I'm running, thankful that the hot sand quiets my footsteps.

_Bel-la, Bel-la, Bel-la_ my heart sings with every stride.

I slow to a walk as I get closer. Hesitating slightly, I walk up next to her and sit down to mimic her position.

"Hi," I say guardedly.

She leans her head on my shoulder. Smiles without looking up at me. "You remembered."


	19. FFFF Prompt 83013 Easy

**Prompt: A b&w pic of a guy in a plaid shirt leaning in for a kiss from a girl with long black hair wearing a black tshirt. She leans back slightly, laughing, and has her hands at his collar. His hands appear to be at her waist. This pic was accompanied by the quote: "Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated." - Confucius**

* * *

Weeks of innuendo and misread signals have led to this day. An entire school year of lingering glances and accidental touches is about to culminate here, as he boards his train to go home for the summer.

It's time.

Time for my brain to check in from its hiatus and tidy up the mess my heart has made of me.

I step forward to wrap my arms around his waist. He doesn't stop me.

He drops his duffle and pulls me into an embrace reserved for lovers.

Standing here in his arms−this feels like the beginning of something, not the end.

I'm waiting. This is as far as my nerve will take me.

He breaks the awkward silence first.

Without letting go, he lowers his face closer to me. We probably look like we're kissing, and I kind of like it that way.

"You think it's time we stop messing around here?"

I snort, his favorite thing I do. "I think it's time we start."

His laugh reverberates through my chest. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"You doubted?" I ask.

"No." He squeezes me tighter. "So, when I get back?"

"It'll be even easier."


	20. TLS Prompt 83013 Caught Looking

**Prompt was a b&w gif of the midsection of a man, shirtless, both of his hands reaching down under his pants then coming back up to stroke his well defined abs. Under the gif was this text: "I know I shouldn't be watching him, but I can't look away."**

****Won Honorable Mention this week****

* * *

This is wrong. So, so wrong.

I shouldn't.

I won't.

_"Lead me not into temptation..."_

My impatient fingers drum the mouse. Just one click. One click.

No one will know.

Erase the history.

_"Flee from sexual immorality." -First Corinthians 6:18 _I hear it echo in my head as I stare at the link Jessica sent me.

I glance over at the bible on my nightstand. Father would kill me if he found out.

I shift my laptop to obstruct my view of The Good Book. I'll ask for forgiveness later.

_"Oh be careful little eyes what you see..."_

Palms sweaty, heart racing. I flex my fingers, and I click.

And I gasp.

And I can't look away.

My eyes are frantic across the screen.

A man, shirtless, six pack, leans back on a couch. He's...he's...touching himself...while he watches her.

I swallow.

_Them._

He watches _them_. Two women.

Kissing. Squeezing. Petting. Licking. Legs spread, tongues out.

Does that feel good? My free hand absently moves to my chest.

He calls the women to him. His hands stroke himself wildly, and he says bad, bad words. He kisses the blond, pulls her by the hair to his mouth while the brunette pulls down his pants.

Then, I see...it.

IT!

My eyes go wide.

It pops up, stands erect, the tip almost reaching his belly button. She takes it in her hand. Her long, decorated fingernails barely wrapping around his girth.

I lean closer. Breathless. Flushed.

My body feels soft and heated, but I have goose bumps. I'm trembling with anticipation and nerves.

_"Put to death sexual immorality, impurity, lust, evil desires ... Because of these, the wrath of God is coming." -Colossians 3:5_

The floor creaks behind me, and-

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"


	21. FFFF Prompt 9613 Lonely

**Prompt: A gif of two hands, coming together as if two people are about to hold hands, along with a picture of a drawn name tag that says, "Hello I'm: quite lonely without you"**

****Won Honorable Mention****

* * *

It's the smallest things that weigh the most. The slightest touches that penetrate the deepest.

Your tiny, delicate hand next to mine. Our pinkies grazing each other as if they can't stand to be apart.

Laughter and music fill the summer night air, but you and I are having some wordless conversation as we stand here staring at the bonfire.

It's the stillest silences that send the loudest messages.

I stretch my fingers inviting you to grab hold. "Come on, let's run," I say.

We leave light and heat behind and take off into the dark toward the waves, stopping just as our toes touch cold, hard sand.

Smiling, breathless, wild hair.

"I miss you already," you say. Your smile is forced, I can tell. "Give 'em hell, soldier boy, and stay out of trouble."

I step forward and wrap you up in my arms. I had so much I wanted to say, but, like always, my insecurities hold my voice captive.

"You're the only one strong enough to hold my heart when it's this heavy. Bring it back in one piece, okay?"

Such sad words, such hopeful implication. I want to take your courage with me.

"Okay," I say.


	22. TLS Prompt 91313 King Edward

**Prompt: Max Irons. Nuff sed.**

****Won Third Place****

**Prompts, entries, and winners can be found here: bit . ly / 14FSQ3c**

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing ;o) **

* * *

"Come to me tonight. I must have you." King Edward whispered into my ear.

I curtsied low before him as our dance ended. The court had already feasted, but the king, I noticed, was still hungry.

"Yes, Your Grace," I replied.

Who am I to deny my king? I am only fifteen, and although I know the risks my consent carries, I also know in my heart that I must have him, too.

I knew it from the moment I saw him.

Now, I sneak my way to King Edward's door. The guards ignore me—they must have been warned.

I enter his chambers, and my king stands in his undergarments in front of the fireplace. He is tall, muscular, and simply god-like.

"What is your name?"

"Isabella, my lord."

"Let me undress you."

As he unlaces my dress, his knuckles graze my bare shoulders, sending shivers down my spine. I turn to him and let my dress fall, let my hair down.

"So beautiful," he sighs. He cups my chin with his hand and kisses me full on the mouth.

"Am I your first?" he asks between unhurried kisses to my neck.

"Yes," I breathe, feeling my heartbeat everywhere.

"Then I shall make it memorable."

I lay on the bed before him, his body glowing in the firelight. His eyes, dark with lust, are in complete contrast to the playfulness of his smirk.

Despite his scandalous reputation, I am delighted to find that my king is gentle, and indeed quite gracious.

His fingers inside me force his name quietly from my lips. And, later, as he hovers over me, his name is an anthem, an incantation, a hymn, and a prayer.

God, forgive me for what I have done.

I am in love; in love and surely ruined.


	23. FFFF Prompt Week 34 She Kills Me

**My flash entry for Week 34 on shell's fanficflashfic blog.**

**Prompt: A pic of a woman in a red dress, holding up a knife in front of her face and smiling at her reflection. The quote "Punishment is justice for the unjust." – Saint Augustine, is under the pic.**

**200 words on the dot. More prompts, entries, and winners can be found here: bit . ly / 11xogek**

* * *

She fucking kills me.

No, really. She kills me.

The world is sideways. Cold kitchen tile presses into the side of my face. I only know because I see it out of the corner of my eye. There's blood everywhere.

I strain my eyeballs trying to see the rest of my body. I can't feel a thing.

My right arm protrudes from my shoulder at an unnatural angle in front of me. I don't know where my left arm is.

I'm in boxers and socks.

Could She not have spared me the dignity to cover my body?

I think it's odd that I'm thinking about dignity.

She's over there, sitting at the table, humming some unrecognizable tune, admiring her reflection in the knife She just used to flay me. Sneaky bitch got me while I was making the coffee. Coffee!

I blink twice, trying to get her attention.

Doesn't work.

I try to push sound from my throat, but it's only a muffled moan.

I blink again and I'm awake, in bed. Bella's warm body is draped over mine.

This is getting ridiculous.

She'll kill me again tonight.

Who is She, and what did I do to deserve her punishment?


	24. TLS Prompt 92013 Pushed

**Prompt: A gif of a guy pushing a girl up against the edge of a table & shoving his hand down her jeans (torsos only shown). If you've been around the fandom a while, you've seen this gif.**

****This won Honorable Mention****

**As per usual, I shamefully take credit for all mistakes.**

* * *

Monday: Bella is my new lab partner. _Bella Swan_ … how many times have I written her name across my ceiling at night? Pictured her perfect face behind squeezed-shut eyes as I stroked myself faster?

Word is she just dumped her asshole college boyfriend.

Word is she's had her eyes on me.

Tuesday: Her cleavage is on display. She sits closer than usually acceptable, and bites her lip when she smiles. I wince in pain watching her cherry-red fingernails dance across her collarbone.

Wednesday: She says my name out loud, and it will never sound the same again. I make a list of all the ways I could make her say it.

Thursday: She arrives at the library freshly showered, hair still damp. She smells like jasmine and vanilla, and I want nothing to do with exhaling when she is near.

Friday: She texts me, asking to get together later to trade lab notes.

_What are you really asking for, naughty girl?_

Saturday: We climb the stairs to my bedroom in silence. Call me crazy, but she wears lust like a neon sign. I close the door, turn around.

Nope. Not crazy.

Two long steps and I'm flush against her. Our lips are frantic, like they've missed each other.

"Is _this_ why you came?" I back her into my desk, tugging at her jeans while she removes her shirt.

"I haven't come yet." Deep brown eyes simultaneously order and plead.

My fingers slide against her slick warmth, one on each side of her clit.

Her tongue tastes like candy. I pull my hand; my fingers taste like honey and need.

I turn her and bend her over the desk.

With my jeans around my ankles, I roll on a condom, and fuck her until I hear my name again.


End file.
